


Chocolate

by Maebe



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maebe/pseuds/Maebe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a little known fact about Daryl, but he was a chocolate addict.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, so sorry for any mistakes. Had a rough day at University so I wanted to write something short and sweet. Chocolate loving Daryl just sort of snuck up on me.

It was a little known fact about Daryl, but he was a chocolate addict. In his bay of Dale’s garage, fun-sized Hershey bars were stuffed in-between the ratchets and wrenches, nuts and bolts of his tool drawers. Now he wasn’t a glutton about it, preferred the slow melt of it on his tongue to the mindless scarfing of the silky treat. People who chew their chocolate don’t know how to appreciate life in Daryl’s book. 

Nothing new ever happened in Sharpsburg Georgia until one day, something did. A tiny little bake-shop opened its doors on a scorcher in mid-July. Squished between a tattoo joint and a veterinarians, it seemed to have spring up overnight. The merry yellow and white striped awning provided a little shade from the unforgiving heat, and a hand painted sign in the window proudly declared the place to be “Sweet Eats.” 

The newness of the place would’ve been enough to drive curious townspeople in the door, but the smell was what sealed the deal. The smell of delicately cooking sugar wafted out the front door, down the street and into the stained and oily interior of the garage. Everyday the scent was different. Monday was lemons, and Martinez swore the lemon squares the smell belonged to tasted even better. Wednesday had been sugar-cookies, making Oscar reminisce about his Mama’s home cooking from when he was a child all damn day. On and on this went until it hit him. The smell that Daryl could make out anywhere. Chocolate. None of that artificial shit neither. The real deal. 

When Dale finally closed the shop for lunch, Daryl made his way up the sunbaked sidewalk and into the shop for the first time. A little bell chimed above his head as he pushed the screen door open and he was struck dumb. Behind the counter stood the most beautiful petite blonde he’d ever seen in his life, and she was frosting a chocolate cupcake. 

“Be with you in a sec!”

Her voice floated over him, as warm and sweet as the air in the shop. Putting the final touches on the cake, she finally turned around and Daryl’s heart fucking fluttered in his chest. Blue eyes like a Georgia sky, pale skin and a smile brighter than any he’d seen before. He was a goner. 

“You lookin’ for somethin’ sweet today?”

He nodded mutely from his place near the door, tongue glued to the roof of his mouth, feet stuck to the floor. 

She jerked her head to the side a bit, gesturing toward a gleaming display case. “Well come on in then and take a look! See something you like?”

Slowly he made his way over, looking more at her than the selection of beautiful cakes, tarts, muffins and whatever the fuck those pastel looking sandwich things were. 

A fan sat behind the counter, blowing at full speed. Every so often a piece of hair from her ponytail would get caught in a breeze and would float across her shoulder. His hands itched to push the strands back. 

She watched him not so subtly watching her before speaking up again. “I’m Beth by the way.”

The only thing that came out of his mouth in response? 

“Chocolate."

Her nose scrunched as she cocked her head to the side, confused by his answer. “I’m sorry?"

A blush crept up his neck. Face hot he looked at his dirty work boots. Cleared his throat. 

“ ‘M Daryl. Was lookin’ for chocolate.”

Her face brightened right up. “Oh! Well I’ve got just the thing! Fresh malted milk chocolate cupcakes with a fluffy chocolate buttercream. My sister Maggie says it’s too much darn chocolate in one dessert but I think you can handle it.” And then she fucking winked at him. 

Daryl didn’t say a word through as she boxed up the perfect little cake, nor when he handed over his money. Too damn embarrassed. Who the fuck just says “chocolate” to a girl?! Must think he’s some kinda dumbass. 

As she handed over the box, Beth looked him right in the eye. “Y’all come back now ya hear?” 

He nodded and backed out of the store. He saved the cupcake until he got home. Sitting on his threadbare couch, he bit into the delicate dessert, groaning as the flavour of chocolate washed over him. Yeah…he’d be back. And who knew, maybe the girl who looked like sunshine tasted like chocolate?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Reviews are super helpful, so I know where to improve in the future. :)


End file.
